<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ever Hungry Void by Eldritch_Lord_Boogie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438254">The Ever Hungry Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie'>Eldritch_Lord_Boogie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Gen, Mania, Mixed Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exert from a manic-depressive episode. TW: Anxiety attack, suicidal thoughts, self-harming behaviors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faraway/Bella</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ever Hungry Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness was all consuming, ensnaring my helpless limbs and lapping away the tears that streamed from my wide eyes. Whispers became screams. They’re watching! You’re going to die! Go ahead and jump off that cliff, no one will miss you, you pitiful waste of space! Intense paranoia gripped my panicked brain. I couldn’t breath, the anxiety was sucking the breath from my strained lungs. A high pitched scream escaped with my dying breaths. I dug my sharp nails into my scarred arms and drew droplets of blood. Just before I was entirely taken, a gentle sniffle tickled my small ears. A warm puppy kiss skimmed my sweaty chin. The darkness melted away and I reached out for my darling, my savior. I gave Bella a hug as she saved me from the hungry void which will grip me again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>